


Red

by Khelkhet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khelkhet/pseuds/Khelkhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Yavin, as Revan has been redeemed but the evil Emperor Vitiate has been empowered and escaped and Khel and Theron have sneaked off for one last, quick, "Goodbye", Theron chooses at the last minute to extend Khel an invitation.</p><p> </p><p>This story is a separate alt-universe tale and does not coincide with the story as it has been developed in roleplay on SW: The Old Republic MMO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

 

 

“Come _with_ me.”

 

It was such an absurd sequence of words that Khel actually smirked and started to turn away as originally intended; they had already stolen a few minutes alone out in the forest and said their last and admittedly very pleasant goodbyes, walking him to the ramp of his shuttle had simply been delaying the inevitable. After their second and slightly more heart-wrenching goodbye, he’d gone and surprised her. She might well have been on her way back to board an Imperial shuttle herself had she not met his eyes with hers while turning and in that split moment realized she had heard him correctly.

 

“...You’re serious,” she delayed her exit, cocking her head in bemusement. Her eyes narrowed sharply. “Theron, what are you thinking?”

 

Theron Shan answered with an outstretched hand. “Come with me,” he repeated with a bit more urgency to his words. Shuttles were launching from all over the former makeshift camp, his own being quickly boarded by Republic soldiers. Soon it, too, would launch and make haste back to Republic space lest Darth Marr and his men fire on them. The roar of departing spacecraft was almost deafening. He raised his voice when he spoke again, “You’ve gone too far, Khel. You know what will happen if you stay!”

 

Khel was almost embarrassed by how weak her voice was, though raised so he might hear it. “I don’t know what will happen if I _go_.”

 

“We’ll find out together.” A quick twitch of the fingers in his outstretched hand made the offer again, “You don’t belong with them, we both know that. They’ll torture you, and if you’re lucky, kill you. This is your chance! Come with me, to the Republic. Let the Sith think you’re dead! You can start over again, with me!”

 

Khel was certain the sudden dread that was setting in had to be unnatural, it had hit her so quickly. “I am Sith,” she reminded, her gaze moving from his eyes to his inviting hand.

 

“You don’t have to be.” He countered, actually taking the few steps down the ramp to come in very close to her. “You can choose to be anything at all.” Behind him, a soldier called his name and rapped loudly on the  jamb of the airlock. Theron glanced back and nodded, then took both of Khel’s hands into his. “I know what you want. I’m right there with you.”

 

“Theron, I--” Khel pleaded. Her throat was suddenly dry, her chest pounding. Surely someone was crushing her heart. She’d be dead any minute now because she simply hadn’t the strength to fight back.

 

“Come with me,” Theron suddenly drew her to his chest in an affectionate, urgent embrace, “Or I’ll stay here and die with you.”

 

Khel had buried her face in his chest as soon as he’d drawn her close, but now edged back and looked at him in shock. “What?”

 

“I won’t leave you to be killed. We both go or we both stay.” He held tight to one hand, drew it to his lips to quickly kiss it. “But we have to decide now, or the shuttle will leave without us.”

 

“You’re an idiot.” She accused him. The air was getting to her, that had to be it. she could barely see all of a sudden, and the world had become a blur.

 

Theron could see just fine. A gloved hand freed her eye of the sudden moisture, “Yeah,” he grinned stupidly, “I had to go and fall for a Sith, and now everything’s complicated. It’s entirely my fault, and I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you on the shuttle.” he chuckled a bit at her snort of tired amusement. He kissed the top of her head, “Trust me,” he murmured, lips moving close to her ear, “Whatever happens, it’ll be all right. We’ll make it all right.”

 

Khel glance back toward where she knew the last of the imperial shuttles were gathered and then past Theron, to where the impatient soldier was waiting. “Are you sure that…?” she asked quietly, and was heard only because of their close proximity.

 

“Trust me.” Theron grinned confidently, and as he slipped an arm around her back to guide her, he ushered her toward the shuttle.

 

“Sir?” The soldier had stepped aside to let the Agent past but squinted uncertainly at the Sith. Though wary,     he made no moves to stop her boarding.

 

Theron felt her tense as soon as the pressurized door slid shut, and sat with her in seats near the loading ramp. “One heavy,” he said simply, “Let’s get out of here while everyone’s still playing nice, shall we?.”

 

“Prisoner?”

 

“Ally.” Theron countered.

 

Beside him, Khel had closed her eyes.

  



End file.
